Lost and Found
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Nastu finds a kit that's part human when he was searching for Igneel. The kit has amnesia and usually sleeps a lot. Something happens to the kit one day but what? [On Hiatus]
1. Sadness

Hello and welcome to chapter One of Lost and Found. If you have any questions please pm me about it okay?

I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto, now let's begin~

* * *

"IGNEEL!" Nastue yelled running through a forest. "Where are you!?" he shouted looking through a bush. Nastue kept shouting the name over and over again hoping he would come. He kept going; running through the forest, looking through bushes with no avail. By the time he looked up, the sun was setting and the sky was mixtures of light blues, peaches, lavenders, and purple. "Igneel," he whispered before tearing up. His onyx eyes glistening as he gave a soft whimper. Nastue sat down on the grass, pulling his knees to his chest and his back on a bare tree. "Why ... Igneel," his voice quivered. And he started to cry. It was a sod thing to hear. His voice filled with misery, loneliness, and he sounded so lost. Like he was like a newborn with no protection and surrounded by all things evil. It was as if he was crying to the heavens for help.

"Hey, it's m'kay," a voice said nudging him. "No it's not," Nastue muttered, his voice hoarse and his nose stuffed up. "Why's 'at?" the voice asked poking him. "Because I'm all alone," he said looking up. He saw a boy at the age of 5. He had blond spiky hair, sky blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie zipped up with a blue tee-shirt and black shorts. What stood out thought, was the fact that he had fox ears and two fox tails. "'M lone too," he said looking down. "parents went bye-bye and 'hey 'ate me, 'sept Jiji. He work so me 'lone," he said looking close to tears. "Wanna be friends?" Nastue asked. He stood up holding out his hand and smile at the fox-boy.

The boy stared at him wide eyed and full of shock. He looked around and the pointed to himself to be sure. "Yeah you, who else?" Nastue said his smile getting bigger as he stopped crying. He looked at him for a moment before sliding down to the ground. His eyes started watering and he quickly covered them, letting out a soft "hic" before crying. "Waaah. Waaah. Uhh, Wou wownt wike ee! Wour wyin'!" he said crying harder and harder. "okay we don't have to be friends," he said putting his hand down. Nastue turned around and started walking away looking gloomy. "Waaaait!~ Donn't leeavvve meee! Pleaseee!~" he cried rubbing his eyes. He sat up and started walking where Nastue left, still crying in the process. "Mistah~ Where'd ya go~" he called out. "Don't weave me! Pleasssse!" He sat down in maze of trees and started to cry even more. "wets ve fwensds pwease?" he muffled out in between sobs. "Sure," Nastue said scaring the poor boy. "weallwy?" he asked looking up, his sky blue eyes shining with hope. "Yeah but first he have to introduce each other m'kay?" Nastue said. He held out his hand and this time the boy did grab it, standing up so he was facing Nastue. He wiped his tears off with his right hand.

"Well my name is Nastue Dragneel. What's your?" he said smiling and holding out his hand at him. "Name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said shyly, "Nice ta meet ya." And they shook hands.


	2. Nastu and Naruto

Want to hear a funny story? I'm one of those people who like to write down my stories before typing and I had my papers by my bed. I got off my bed and slipped on the papers and hit my elbow on my bed. And when I looked to see what I slipped on it was this story and How Far Can You Go?. And because of that I decided to Update this today and HFCYG? tomorrow. Also I have an A/N that is VERY important, so pleases read it. That is all-wait! I do not own Fairy tail of Naruto, only the idea. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Wanna come over home?" Naruto asked smiling all the while. "Sure. Why not?" Nastu said. "Lead the way," he said patting his head. Naruto giggled and stood straight. "et's go!" he chirped and started to walk east. They kept walking east until they saw a tree with a door and windows on it. "Cool! Let's go knock!" Nastu said running up the path and stairs to the door.

"NO! We not suppose to! Mean lady! Go back!" Naruto yelled. "What do you mean 'go back'" he said after knocking on the door. Naruto quickly put his hood on and ran up the pavement and stairs before the door open. When the door did, he froze in place looking nervously at the lady with pink hair glaring at them. "Hello!" Nastu chirped while Naruto looked for an escape route. "What are you brats doing! Get away from my house!" she yelled grabbing her broom. "Sorry! Naruto squeaked. He grabbed Nastu's wrist and started running away. He started to stop when they were a sage distance away from that place. "Man that lady is crazy!" Nastu said looking back to where they ran from. Naruto just looked around where they were before nodding. "Almost there," he whispered. Nastu looked at him before shrugging and they continued their way.

~ten minutes later~

"Whoa!" Nastu said looking around in awe. They were at the gate to the village, looking at the peaceful yet lively place. " 'et's go," Naruto said looking at his friend. They nodded and Naruto started the tour of Konohagakure. "Movies there," he said pointing to a tall building with posters around it talking about the current one shown. Nastu nodded and kept walking.

They turned right and saw a little apartment complex. "Home," he said pointing to the room he lived in. "Can we go inside? Can we?" Nastu asked. Naruto just stared at him, 'You sure?' he asked. "Yeah of course!" he said. "Kay," he said and fell to the ground. "that's awesome!" he said hugging Naruto. Naruto started to squirm away while tears were forming in his eyes. "Get off!" he screamed pushing the older boy away from him. Nastu just looked at him worriedly as he started to cry.

Other people started to look and see who it was and growled when they saw it was **him. **"Shut up, brat!" one man yelled as a crowed began to form around the two. "I know what will get him to shut up," one man hissed and picked up a medium size rock. He threw it straight at his head and others began to join throwing them at Naruto. "Stop this!" Nastu yelled getting everyone's attention. " Nastu started but his head was slam down when Naruto shoved through the crowed, trying to get away. "See, he'll just abandon you when he get's the chance. Beware of demons, kid," a man said as the crowd was going back to doing what they were doing. 'Demon? What are they talking about?' Nastu though as he stood up and patted the dirt off himself.

"Now where you go..." he muttered to himself and started to look. Nastu ran all over the place looking for Naruto. He went by the Hospital, the Ramen stand, the Academy, and the Hokage Monument. He even went by some of the training grounds but ran away when some kunai hit the bush he was beside. The sun was setting and he was getting tired but he had to find his friend.

"NARUTO!" he shouted. "E-excuse me," a girl said twiddling her fingers. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Nastu apologized. "N-no! Um I k-now where N-Naruto-kun is," She said "Really?!" he gasped. She blushed and nodded pointing to his apartment. "Why didn't I check that!?" he yelled, startling the girl. "I'm so stupid!" The girl looked even flustered and looked at him nervously. "I-I u-m, T-tell h-him I-I h-hope h-e f-feels b-better," she squeaked out and handed him a bag of sweets before running away. "Thank you!" Nastu called out and waved to her.

After that fiasco he ran to the apartment and ran to the apartment complex and ran upstairs. "Guessing time," he muttered with a frown. He knocked on the door and saw Naruto. His face was red and he was still crying. "Hey are you okay?' Nastu asked him. Naruto just stared at him with his eyes wide before starting to cry harder. Nastu then pushed him in the apartment and gave him a big hug. "It's okay, it's okay," he said patting his head. "I weft! Sowwe! Did'n mean ta!" he wailed grapping his shirt. How about this? Since we're friends, I'm going to stay with you and protect you okay?" he said. Naruto froze. He looked at him rubbing his eyes and just stared at him. "weally?" he whispered. Nastu just grinned, "Of course! That's what friends are for!" Naruto stared at him before grinning. "Wank wou!"

* * *

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.

A/N #2: virtual cookies go to whoever knows who the girl was o3o

A/N #3: do you want chapters about the time Nastu lived with Naruto of for me to skip it.


	3. Please read (Don't review just PM me)

Hi guys I know it's been a while with update, seeing as it's April and I haven't truly updated since September-ish, but I will still write these stories.

**But remember I have a life too you guys.**

I'm in the middle of getting ready for exams, I have choir/theater stuff to deal with, and I'm grounded at the moment(typing this while my mom is working).

**Please stop spamming me with questions about updating.**

I'm not going to stop writing my stories, even if it takes a few years or smth. Who knows how long it will actually take to write them all *shrugs*.

I can still work on The cat, the fish, and the flames but that's it. The rest are going to have to wait until like the last week of May.

Stories I can't work on:

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Lost and Found (I have a draft but guys just read the A/N message on the last chapter and give me an idea. _I cant move this story forward unless y'all give me **something**_)

The Shinigami of Team 7 (Re-writing all of this)

How Far Can You Go? (One chapter semi done)

How do YOU think we act? (I have two chapters semi done)

The Mad Hatter (I re-started this on my tablet. My mom took my tablet.)

New World High (I'm probably going to delete)

I'm really sorry about not posting anything but guys please stop asking for updates. Please. Stop with the "I'll kill you if you don't update" crap too. You know who you are. Don't do that or it really will be longer for me to update. Name-calling doesn't help either. I don't care if you're just joking, stop it. I'm on this website to do something I enjoy and all this crap isn't giving me good vibes with writing and making me wanna stop. I'm doing what I love and I hope yall can chill with the harassment(you know who you are) and repeated questions.

I'm sorry if I sound needy but you guys need to accept my boundaries before you can ask for anything.

If you want to talk about my stories you can go to my twitter ( animequeen23 or farmer_bean) or tumblr (coolcatsunite)

Thanks for listening and I hope you can understand,

Fruitstogether


	4. Important pt 2 (Pm me please!)

Hi guys it's me again with good and bad news.

Good news is that I'm sorta over my writers block and the first fic to be updated again is The Mad Hatter ((which new title is now afficallly The Girl with Two Eyes apart of _The Mad Hatter_ *eyebrow waggle* _series_) which i'm currently looking for a beta for. Pm me if you want more info about it! *0*))

Bad news is that I'm moving and I have to ballance writing and school with like 3-5+ hours of sleep and I'm starting to fall behind with school work because I'm not use to it (I'm a ninth grader now whoop-whoop) and a whole buch of shit like debate and model un and choir and ap theatre i have to worry about also _while i'm currently moving. _

So yeah, it's going to take a little while longer for my stories. Like the only one I'm sure that it's about to start is TGwTE but that won't start until a month from now and it's going to take me forever just to actually psych myself up for that (the rating is going to be M and this is my first time writing something so... _so_ _Mature!_ So I have no clue how this is going to go).

Thank you so much though for like waiting on me like. I'm crying because y'all stuck with me even when I kinda like dissapeared and junk. Like I had so much shit going on in the summer and now it's just like the after-effects of that shit storm and I'm trying my best and I'm so glad that y'all understand. Like I'm going to try my best to start updating it's just going to take awhile and I hope you can understand that.

Thanks for understanding and I'm truly sorry for this long wait,

Fruitstogether~


End file.
